Modlitwa Pańska w różnych językach
Modlitwa Pańska jest często używanym narzędziem w językoznawstwie porównawczym. Od czasu publikacji książek Mithridatesa, tłumaczenia tej modlitwy często są używane do celu szybkiego porównywania języków, głównie dlatego że przygniatająca większość wcześniejszych filologów to chrześcijanie, a do tego często księża. Wskutek działalności misjonarzy, Biblia była historycznie jednym z pierwszych tekstów przetłumaczonych z jednego języka na drugi, więc dla wczesnych naukowców najbardziej dostępnym tekstem w jakimkolwiek języku była najczęściej Biblia przetłumaczona w całości lub części. Przykładowo, jedynym zachowanym tekstem w języku gockim, języku bardzo ważnym dla historii języków indoeuropejskich, jest Codex Argenteus, który zawiera tekst niedokończonego tłumaczenia Biblii dokonanego przez Wulfilę. Ostatnio tej tradycji używania tłumaczeń z Biblii w studiach porównawczych sprzeciwiają się niektórzy z powodu braku neutralności wyznaniowej i praktyczności: formy używane w Modlitwie Pańskiej (tryb rozkazujący i inne) nie przedstawiają zwykłej mowy. Niektórzy filolodzy i wielbiciele języków proponują inne teksty na miejsce Biblii, takie jak tekst Babel bądź opowieść o Wietrze Północnym i Słońcu. W językoznawstwie radzieckim często były używane prace Lenina, ponieważ były przełożone na wiele języków. Niniejsza lista porównuje Modlitwę Pańską w różnych językach z Modlitwą w języku polskim. Przekłady na niej zamieszczone to jednak nie zawsze przekłady dosłowne. Języki semickie Języki aramejski Podano polską transkrypcję fonetyczną. aramejski galilejski :Awoen de bisj maja :Nit ka dasj sjim-moeh :Tij-tij mal-koetoe :Neh łej sew-ja-noeh :Aj-tsjana de-bisj-maja :Afb-ar-a :Haw lan lach-ma de soenka-nan jo-mana :Osjok-lan ho-bejn: :ai-tsjana de-ap khnan sjwakkan le-cha-ja-łin :Ola ta-elan le nisjoena: :Il la passan min bisja :Mit-til de-di-loeh hai mal-koeta :oe-hela oe tisj-bukh-ta :Le-alam al-mien :Amien aramejski syryjski :Abłun dbaszmaja :netkadasz szmak :tej-tej malkutak :nehwej tsewjanak :ajkana dbaszmaja afb-ar-a :hawlan lahma desunkanan jałmana :łaszboklan khałbejn łahtehejn :ajkana daph khanan szłakan lakhejjobejn :łila tahlan lynesjuna :łila patzlan min bisza :metul dilakhej malkuta :łahejla łateszbukhta :la'alam almin :Amejn : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : Albowiem Twoje jest Królestwo, : i moc, i chwała na wieki wieków : Amen. Język maltański :Missierna li inti fis-Smewwiet :jitqaddes Ismek tiġi Saltnatek :Ikun li trid Int :Hekk fis-Sema :Kif ukoll fl-Art :Ħobżna ta' kuljum agħtina llum :aħfrilna dnubietna :kif aħna naħfru :l min hu ħati għalina'' :la ddaħħalniex fit-tiġrib :iżda eħlisna mid-deni. Amen :[Għax Tiegħek hi s-Saltna, :il-Qawwa u l-Glorja għal dejjem] : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Amen. Język hebrajski Z tłumaczenia Nowego Testamentu Delitzsch :אבינו שבשמים יתקדש שמך :תבוא מלכותך :יעשה רצונך :.כאשר בשמים גם בארץ :.את לחם חוקנו תן לנו היום :.ומחל לנו על חובותינו כאשר מחלנו גם אנחנו לחיבנו :ואל תביאנו לידי נסיון :כי אם תחלצנו מן הרע :כי לך הממלכה והגבורה והתפארת] :.[לעולמי עולמים אמן :Avinu she-ba-shamayim yitkadash shmecha :Tavo malchutcha :yeaseh rezoncha :ka-asher ba-shamayim gam ba-aretz. :Et lechem chukeinu ten lanu hayom. :U-mchal lanu al chovoteinu ka-asher machalnu gam anachnu le-chayaveinu. :Ve-al tavienu liydey nisayon :ki im techalzenu min ha-ra :[ki lecha ha-mamlacha ve-hagvura :Le-olmey olamim amen]. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Amen. Języki bałtyckie litewski : Tėve Mūsų kuris esi danguj! : Teesie šventas tavo vardas, : teateinie tavo karalystė, : Teesie tavo valia : kaip danguje, taip ir zemeje. : Kasdienės mūsų duonos duok mums šiandien : ir atleisk mums mūsų kaltes, : kaip ir mes atleidžiame savo kalininkams. : Ir nevesk mus į pagundą, : bet gelbėk mus nuo pikto. : Nes tavo yra karalystė ir macis ir garbė iki amžių. : Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Języki germańskie Język angielski : Our Father, who art in heaven, : Hallowed be thy name, : Thy kingdom come, : Thy will be done, : On earth as it is in heaven. : Give us this day our daily bread. : And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. : And lead us not into temptation, : But deliver us from evil. : [For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours, : Now and forever] Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język duński :Vor Fader, du som er i himlene! :Helliget blive dit navn, :komme dit rige, :ske din vilje :som i himlen således også på jorden; :giv os i dag vort daglige brød, :og forlad os vor skyld, :som også vi forlader vore skyldnere, :og led os ikke ind i fristelse, :men fri os fra det onde. :[For dit er Riget og magten og æren i evighed! :Amen.] : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język niemiecki : Vater unser im Himmel, : geheiligt werde dein Name. '' : ''Dein Reich komme. '' : ''Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel so auf Erden. '' : ''Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute. '' : ''Und vergib uns unsere Schuld, wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern. '' : ''Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, '' : ''sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen. '' : ''dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit : Amen. : Ojcze nasz w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język grecki (ortografia politoniczna) :Πάτερ ἡμῶν, ὁ ἐν τοῖς οὐρανοῖς· :ἁγιασθήτω τὸ ὄνομά σου, :ἐλθέτω ἡ βασιλεία σου, :γενηθήτω τὸ θέλημά σου, ὡς ἐν οὐρανῷ καὶ ἐπὶ τῆς γῆς. :Τὸν ἄρτον ἡμῶν τὸν ἐπιούσιον δὸς ἡμῖν σήμερον. :Καὶ ἄφες ἡμῖν τὰ ὀφειλήματα ἡμῶν, :ὡς καὶ ἡμεῖς ἀφίεμεν τοῖς ὀφειλέταις ἡμῶν. :Καὶ μὴ εἰσενέγκῃς ἡμᾶς εἰς πειρασμόν, :ἀλλὰ ῥῦσαι ἡμᾶς ἀπὸ τοῦ πονηροῦ. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Amen. Język azerski : Ey göylərdə olan Atamız, : Adın müqəddəs tutulsun. : Səltənətin gəlsin. : Göydə olduğu kimi, : ''Yerdə də Sənin iradən olsun. : Gündəlik çörəyimizi bizə bu gün ver; : Və bizə borclu olanları bağışladığımız kimi, : Bizim borclarımızı da bağışla; : Və bizi imtahana çəkmə, : Lakin bizi şərdən xilas et. : [Çünki səltənət, qüdrət və izzət əbədi olaraq Sənindir. : Amin.] : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język indonezyjski :Bapa kami yang ada di surga :Dimuliakanlah nama-Mu :Datanglah Kerajaan-Mu :Jadilah kehendak-Mu :Di atas bumi seperti di dalam Surga :Berilah kami rejeki pada hari ini :Dan ampunilah kesalahan kami, seperti kamipun mengampuni yang bersalah kepada kami '' :''Dan janganlah masukkan kami ke dalam percobaan :Tetapi bebaskan kami dari yang jahat :Engkaulah yang empunya Kerajaan dan kuasa dan kemuliaan sampai selama-lamanya :Amin. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Języki romańskie Język francuski : Notre Père qui es aux cieux! : ''Que ton nom soit sanctifié; : ''que ton règne vienne; : ''que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel. : ''Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain quotidien; : ''pardonne-nous nos offenses, : ''comme nous aussi nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés; : ''ne nous induis pas en tentation, : ''mais délivre-nous du malin. : ''c'est à toi qu'appartiennent, dans tous les siècles, : ''le règne, la puissance et la gloire Amen! : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język hiszpański : Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo : ''Santificado sea tu nombre; : ''Venga a nosotros tu reino. : ''Hágase tu voluntad : ''En la tierra como en el cielo : ''Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día. : ''Perdona nuestras ofensas, : ''Así como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden. : ''Y no nos dejes caer en la tentación; : ''Y líbranos del mal. : ''Tuyo es el Reino el Poder y la Gloria por siempre Señor, : ''Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język portugalski : Pai Nosso : ''Que estais nos Céus, : ''Santificado seja o Vosso nome. : ''Venha a nós o Vosso reino, : ''«Seja feita a Vossa vontade : ''Assim na Terra como no Céu. : ''«O pão nosso de cada dia nos dai hoje. : ''«Perdoai-nos as nossas ofensas : ''Assim como nós perdoamos a quem nos tem ofendido : ''E não nos deixeis cair em tentação : ''E livrai-nos do mal. : ''Amén. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Amen. Język rumuński : Tatăl nostru care eşti în ceruri, : ''sfinţească-se numele Tău, : ''vie împărăţia Ta, : ''facă-se voia Ta, precum în cer aşa şi pe pământ. : ''Pâinea noastră cea de toate zilele : ''dă-ne-o nouă astăzi : ''şi ne iartă nouă greşelile noastre : ''precum şi noi iertăm greşiţilor noştri. : ''Şi nu ne duce pe noi în ispită, : ''ci ne mântuieşte de cel rău. : ''a Ta este împărăţia şi puterea şi mărirea, : ''acum şi pururea şi în vecii vecilor Amin. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język włoski : Padre Nostro, che sei nei cieli, : ''Sia santificato il tuo nome. : ''Venga il tuo regno, : ''Sia fatta la tua volontà, : ''Come in cielo, così in terra. : ''Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano, : ''E rimetti a noi i nostri debiti, : ''Come noi li rimettiamo ai nostri debitori. : ''E non ci indurre in tentazione, : ''Ma liberaci dal male. : ''Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Amen. Łacina : Pater noster, qui es in caelis : ''Sanctificetur nomen tuum; : ''Adveniat regnum tuum. : ''Fiat voluntas tua : ''Sicut in caelo et in terra : ''Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie. : ''Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, : ''Sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. : ''Et ne nos inducas in tentationem; : ''Sed libera nos a malo. : ''tibi est regnum et potestas et gloria in saecula : Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Języki słowiańskie Ojcze nasz w językach słowiańskich Język czeski : Otče náš, jenž jsi na nebesích, : posvěť se jméno Tvé. : Přijď království Tvé. : Buď vůle Tvá : jako v nebi, tak i na zemi. : Chléb náš vezdejší dej nám dnes. : A odpusť nám naše viny, : jako i my odpouštime našim viníkům. : A neuveď nás v pokušení, : ale zbav nás od zlého. : Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Amen. Język słowacki : Otče náš, ktorý si v nebesiach, : posvät’sa meno tvoje. : Príd’ královstvo tvoje. : Bud’ vôla tvoja : ako v nebi tak i na zemi. : Chlieb náš vezdejší daj nám dnes. : A odpust’ nám viny naše, : ako aj my odpúšt’ame vinnikom svojim. : I neuvod’ nás v pokušenie, : ale zbav nás od zleho. : Lebo tvoje je královstvo i moc i sláva na veky. : Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. : ''Amen. Język tagalog :Ama namin, sumasalangit Ka, :Sambahin ang ngalan Mo. :Mapasaamin ang kaharian Mo, :Sundin ang loob Mo :Dito sa lupa para ng sa Langit. :Bigyan Niyo kami ngayon ang aming kakanin sa araw-araw :At patawarin Mo kami ng aming mga sala :Para ng pagpapatawad namin sa nagkasala sa amin. :At huwag Mo kaming ipahintulot sa tukso :At iadya Mo kami sa lahat ng masama. :[Sapagkat sa Iyo ang kaharian, kapangyarihan at kaluwalhatian :Ngayon at magpasawalanghanggan] '' :''Amén. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Języki uralskie Język fiński : Isä meidän, joka olet taivaissa. : Pyhitetty olkoon sinun nimesi. : Tulkoon sinun valtakuntasi. : Tapahtukoon sinun tahtosi myös maan päällä niin kuin taivaassa. : Anna meille tänä päivänä jokapäiväinen leipämme. : Ja anna meille anteeksi velkamme, : niin kuin mekin annamme anteeksi velallisillemme. : Äläkä saata meitä kiusaukseen, : vaan päästä meidät pahasta. : Sillä sinun on valtakunta : ja voima ja kunnia iankaikkisesti. : Aamen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Język węgierski : Mi Atyánk, aki a mennyekben vagy, : szenteltessék meg a te neved; : jöjjön el a te országod; : legyen meg a te akaratod, : amint a mennyben, úgy a földön is. : Mindennapi kenyerünket add meg nekünk ma; : és bocsásd meg vétkeinket, : miképpen mi is megbocsátunk : az ellenünk vétkezöknek; : és ne vígy minket kísértésbe; : de szabadíts meg a gonosztól. : Ámen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała na wieki : Amen. Języki sztuczne Esperanto : Patro nia, kiu estas en la ĉielo : sanktigata estu Via nomo : Venu Via regno : Fariĝu Via volo : kiel en la ĉielo, tiel ankaŭ sur la tero : Nian panon ĉiutagan donu al ni hodiaŭ : Kaj pardonu al ni niajn ŝuldojn : kiel ankaŭ ni pardonas al niaj ŝuldantoj : Kaj ne konduku nin en tenton : sed liberigu nin de la malbono : Ĉar Via estas la regno : kaj la potenco : kaj la gloro eterne : Amen : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''[Bo Twoje jest królestwo, : i potęga, : i chwała na wieki] : Amen. Ido : Patro nia, qua esas en la cielo, : tua nomo santigesez, : tua regno advenez, : tua volo facesez quale en la cielo : tale anke sur la tero. : Donez a ni cadie l'omnadiala pano, : e pardonez a ni nia ofensi, : quale anke ni pardonas a nia ofensanti, : e ne duktez ni aden la tento, : ma liberigez ni del malajo. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako w niebie, : tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' Interlingua : ''Nostre patre, qui es in le celo, : que tu nomine sia sanctificate; : que tu regno veni, : que tu voluntate sia facite : super le terra como anque in le celo. : Da nos hodie nostre pan quotidian, : e pardona nos nostre debitas : como nos pardona nostre debitores. : E non conduce nos in tentation : ma libera nos ex le mal, : perque le regno, e le poter, e le gloria : es tue pro sempre. : Amen. : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, : święć się imię Twoje, : przyjdź królestwo Twoje, : bądź wola Twoja jako : w niebie, tak i na ziemi. : Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. : I odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. : I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, : ale nas zbaw ode złego. '' : ''Twoje jest królestwo, i potęga, i chwała : ''na wieki : Amen. '''źródło: artykuł Modlitwa Pańska w różnych językach w Wikipedii, licencja: GNU FDL, autorzy: wikipedyści wikipedia:en:Translations of The Lord's Prayer wikipedia:id:Doa Bapa Kami dalam berbagai bahasa wikipedia:pt:Pai-nosso em várias línguas Kategoria:Językoznawstwo